best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage the Cowardly Dog
Courage the Cowardly Dog is an American animated horror comedy television series created by John R. Dilworth for Cartoon Network as part of the network's Cartoon Cartoons block. Plot Courage is a timid pink dog with paranoia problems. His owners are an old couple living on a farm full of bizarre adversaries. Courage must overcome his fear and help save his owners, Eustace and Muriel, from ghosts and paranormal spirits living on the farm. Although Muriel loves Courage, Eustace loves to tease him and scare him. Why It Rocks # One of the first Cartoon Cartoons. # Capable of handing mature subjects well, such as domestic abuse, lesbianism, and implied prostitution. # Great sense of horror, as the villains in the show are delightfully creepy for its rating. # Interesting use of both slapstick animation and CGI. # Original and creative character designs. # Likable characters, such as Courage and Muriel. # Awesome plot. # Amazing soundtrack, such as the background music playing in the intro. # Sophisticated, intelligent and 'dark '''episodes, such as ''Demon In The Mattress, where an actual demon possesses Muriel. # Unique humor. # Interesting and smart writing. # Amazing voice acting. # Some dramatic and sad episodes, such as the last episode, Remembrance of Courage Past which shows what happened to Courage's parents. # Beautifully detailed background design. # Earned a 2014 CGI revival special, which was well-received. Bad Qualities # Eustace is very unlikable, especially in the show's weakest episode, "Ball of Revenge". # Some imagery can be WAY too scary for children such as the infamous "You're not perfect." scene. It also got up to the point where even adults have claimed that they had nightmares (which may have led to the series' cancellation in 2002). # Some gross-out scenes. # Some character designs were reused. # The 2014 revival was only exclusive to Southeast Asia. Trivia * The names Muriel and Eustace are taken from the middle names of Chandler Bing and Ross Geller of Friends (1994). * Courage's dialogue decreased after the first season. This is because the creators at Cartoon Network thought Courage "talked too much" and wanted his dialogue cut short. * Lionel Wilson (Eustace) quit halfway through the series and was replaced by Arthur Anderson. * This was voice director Peter Fernandez's favourite show that he worked on. * Tim Chi Ly, who voices the recurring character Di Lung, was one of the show's animators. * Throughout the show of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" John Dilworth's name was somewhere seen in the environment. * In addition to hiding his name (or DIL) in every episode, a sketch of creator John Dillworth can be seen throughout most episodes in various locations (predominantly on the wall near the stairs in the house). * Courage originated as a side-character called Hamilton in a grotesquely animated short called "Smart Talk with Raisin" that first aired as a segment in episode 1 of season 3 of MTV's "Liquid Television" animated anthology series. The character was then completely reworked and renamed to star in a short called "The Chicken from Outer Space" which aired as an episode of season 1 of "The Cartoon Cartoon Show" and became the de facto pilot for "Courage the Cowardly Dog" series which was animated and written in the same fashion and tone. There was one more Courage the Cowardly Dog short called "The Fog of Courage" that got released in 2014 as a proposed CGI pilot for the revival of the show, and it's also designed and written in the same tone as the original show. * The show ends on somewhat of a downbeat note. The 2014 Courage CGI short called The Fog of Courage that was made to raise interest in reviving the show continues the series and ends on a much more lighter note. Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:CGI Cartoons Category:Kids' Shows Category:Horror Shows Category:American Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Animal shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Slapstick shows Category:Dark comedy shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia)